spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: Future Worlds
SpongeBob: Future Worlds is a movie project by TrevorPhillips. It started production in August 2013, and production was halted since. Trevor announced that production will resume on July 18, 2014. The movie is set 200 years after the original series. The movie will contain some characters from the original show, as well as new characters from this movie. More info on this movie is yet to be revealed, so stay tuned for more updates. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (protagonist) *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton the 11th (main antagonist) *Gary IX *TheSethMovieChannel These are confirmed characters in the movie Plot 'Chapter 0: Prologue' The movie begins with SpongeBob waking up and getting ready for the Krusty Krab. Then, SpongeBob is shown with Patrick racing to Sandy's House. They arrive at Sandy's house. SpongeBob exclaims that he is late for work, so he brings Patrick and Sandy along. Then, the three are shown at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs shows up, and tells SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy to check out the ice sculpture that a professional artist that Mr. Krabs hired made. Then, the 5 go in the freezer to check out the ice sculpture. After checking it out, the 5 try to get out. They realize that not only the freezer is locked, but the air vent is too, so they stay in there until someone tries to break them free. 'Chapter I: A Future Awaits' 200 years later, several fish go into the Krusty Krab (now an abandoned building) and discover that some people have been locked inside a freezer. The fish unlock the freezer and unfreeze the 5, and thanks the fish that unfreezed them. But they are wondering why it looks so "futuristic". Then Sandy asks someone what year is it, then the fish responds "2213". Sandy tells the others that 200 years has past since they were locked in the freezer. Soon after, Krabs sees a sign saying "The Chum Bucket: Home Of The Krabby Patty". Krabs goes in, and finds out it is not a rusty bucket anymore. Instead, he sees a resturant filled with customers, like the Krusty Krab was 200 years ago. Krabs finds out that Sheldon J. Plankton the 11th has not only taken over the Krabby Patty Formula, but he also plans to take over the entire ocean. Mr. Krabs tells about this to the gang. So they team up to stop Plankton from taking over the entire ocean. 'Chapter II: Plankton's Generations' SpongeBob comes up with a plan to sneak into the Chum Bucket. The rest accept the plan, and SpongeBob and the gang put on their disguises. After that, they begin to go into the Chum Bucket. As soon as they get up to the front desk, SpongeBob asks Plankton the 11th if he can give a tour of the Chum Bucket. He says yes, and then he starts giving the tours. First, he shows them "The Restaurant Level", which is the bottom floor. Plankton shows them the futuristic kitchen, the touchscreen tables, the comfy chairs, etc. Plankton later adds on that it is now the #1 restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Next, he shows the gang "The Hall of Plankton" which is on the second level. Here, Plankton tells about his ancestors, and the inventions they have built. Then, Plankton the 11th shows the gang, Karen 17, which is far more advanced than any other Karen, according to him. After that, Plankton says that he is done taking tours for the day, so the gang tries to remain hidden. Squidward later finds an elevator, and leads them up to it. When they get on, they go up the "Top Secret Lab Level", which is the 3rd floor. When they get on it, the gang realizes that they have to get in via voice recognition. The gang decides which one can do the better Plankton impression, and they figure out SpongeBob can. Then, SpongeBob presses the button and does his best Plankton impression. Surprisingly, the door unlocks and the gang gets in. They find some impressive inventions, like the 1-second cooker, the Universe Traveler, and so on. Then they find a blue door, and open it. The gang finds out it's a time machine, exactly what they needed to go back to the right time. Patrick then asks one of Plankton's henchmen if it is finished yet. Then the henchman responds "no", and he also adds that it will be unveiled in 2 weeks. Patrick tells the rest of the gang that it will be done in 2 weeks. 'Chapter III:' Transcript Main article: SpongeBob: Future Worlds (transcript) Ratings Computer Productions gave this film an official rating of PG. Leave your rating here if you have one. CaptainJeanLucPicard41 gave this film an PG Reception This film has yet to release, so there is currently no reception. Sign-ups Sign-up here if you would like to work for the movie. *User:Tropicaljackson - Supervising producer *IHeartSpongeBob - Supervising Producer/Editor *CaptainJeanLucPicard41 - Director Awards If you have any awards for this movie, post them here. SQAward.jpg Gallery Bikini Bottom 2213.jpg|Conch Street in 2213. Bikini_Bottom_Skyline_2213.jpg|Bikini Bottom's skyline in 2213. Chum_bucket_2213.jpg|The "Restaurant Level" of the Chum Bucket, as seen in the film. Trivia and Goofs *Future Bikini Bottom is much bigger than the one in the original show. *In Truth Or Square, the characters are shown escaping through the air vents. However, in this movie, they wait until someone un-freezes them. Category:Movies Category:Squilliam Fancyson's Favorite Category:SpongeBob: Future Worlds Category:2014 Films Category:ChrisGriffinXx Category:TrevorPhillips Spin-offs